Fairy tail social media
by Capn Wendy
Summary: What if everyone in fairy tail was given a phone? What if they could go on all kinds of different social media websites? Read through everyone's posts, texts and private conversations and just see what they're up to! Rated K for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I had this idea a while ago so i decided to type it up**

 **Here goes nothing, I guess.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Facebook relationship status (NaLu)- Facebook

 **Lucy Heartfilia** is in a relationship with **Natsu Dragneel**

3

 _14 minutes ago •27 people like this• •comment•_

 **Natsu Dragneel** is single

3

 _13 minutes ago •like• •comment•_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** is in a relationship with **Natsu Dragneel**

3

 _13 minutes ago •like• •comment•_

 **Natsu Dragneel** is single

3

 _12 minutes ago •like• •comment•_

 **Gray Fullbuster** to **Natsu Dragneel**

WTF IS UP WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP STATUS? MAKE UP YOUR MIND!

 _3 minutes ago •3 people like this• •1 comment•_

 **Natsu Dragneel** to **Gray Fullbuster**

Trust me, I'm trying

 _3 minutes ago •like •comment•_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** is in a relationship with **Natsu Dragneel**

3

 _3 minutes ago •like• •comment•_

 **Gray Fullbuster** to **Natsu Dragneel**

Doesn't look like it to me!

 _2 minutes ago •like• •1 comment•_

 **Natsu Dragneel** is single

3

 _1 minute ago •like• •comment•_

 **Natsu Dragneel** to **Gray Fullbuster**

ASHNEFUDJDHDSJA

 _15 seconds ago •like• •comment•_

* * *

 **think in future chapters, I will end it here, but to keep you interested in the first chapter, I'll add one more 3**

* * *

Chapter 1.5: Repetition (GaLe/GajEvy, whichever you prefer)

 **Levy Mcgarden**

Dinner time! I'm so hungry ^∆^

 _9 hours ago •4 people like this• •10 comments•_

 **Gajeel Redfox**

Oi Shrimp

 _9 hours ago •like•_

 **Levy Mcgarden**

Oi Shrimp

 _9 hours ago • 2 people like this•_

 **Gajeel Redfox**

Haven't you eaten already?

 _6 hours ago •like•_

 **Levy Mcgarden**

Haven't you eaten already?

 _6 hours ago •like•_

 **Gajeel Redfox**

I won't repeat this again. STOP. SENDNG. MY. COMMENTS. BACK. TO. ME

 _9 hours ago •like•_

 **Levy Mcgarden**

I won't repeat this again. STOP. SENDING. MY. COMMENTS. BACK. TO. ME

 _9 hours ago • 5 people like this•_

 **Gajeel Red fox**

...I love you Gajeel-sama

 _8 hours ago •8 people like this•_

 **Levy Mcgarden**

Yes I have eaten already :3

 _7 hours ago •29 people like this•_

 **DroyLovesLevy 3**

Awe man. Levy-sama didn't repeat you this time, that's just sad :)

 _6 hours ago •12 people like this•_

 **Gajeel Redfox**

PISS OFF YOU FUCKIN FAT ASS

 _6 hours ago •like•_

 **Levy Mcgarden**

PISS OFF YOU FUCKIN FAT ASS

 _6 hours ago •35 people like this•_

 **DroyLovesLevy 3**

why'd that get so many likes? :'(

 _5 hours ago •like•_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets do this**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dead people on Facebook (no ship)- Facebook

 **Magic Council**

okay, this is getting ridiculous. I demand all dead people go back to being dead. Like NOW

 _9 minutes ago •like• •14 comments•_

 **Ur Milkovich**

Hmm...no thank you

 _8 minutes ago •like•_

 **Layla Heartfilia**

Don't feel like it. ^.^

 _8 minutes ago •like•_

 **Simon Mikazuchi**

Being dead isn't particularly interesting tbh

 _8 minutes ago •like•_

 **Mavis Vermilion**

Agreed. Plus, we're still technically dead, just ghosts.

 _8 minutes ago •like•_

 **Magic Council**

I mean, go back to your graves!

 _7 minutes ago •like•_

 **Mavis Vermilion**

Haha, well I'm actually writing this from my grave on tenrou, how u liek dem apples betch

 _7 minutes ago •4 people like this•_

 **Zancrow**

I don't even have a grave, why did nobody dig a grave for me?

 _7 minutes ago •like•_

 **Brain**

same here.

 _7 minutes ago •like•_

 **Jiemma**

same

 _7 minutes ago •like•_

 **Éclair**

It's because nobody likes you

 _6 minutes ago •5 people like this•_

 **Zancrow**

Hey, Ur doesn't have a grave, and almost everyone likes her

 _6 minutes ago •1 like•_

 **Ur Milkovich**

Aww...wait 'almost' everyone?

 _6 minutes ago •like•_

 **Magic Council**

If you don't all go back to your graves RIGHT THIS INSTANT I will personally come find you and shove you down there myself.

 _6 minutes ago •like•_

 **Èclair**

Fight us \\( •∆•)/

 _6 minutes ago •like•_


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT OMG**

 **ahem...**

 **Let's do this**

* * *

Chapter 3: Apoligy pudding (NaLu)-Texting

 **Luigi**

 **Lucy:** I can't Believe you, IDIOT

 **Natsu:** YOU'RE THE IDIOT

 **Lucy:** I am? Last night was YOUR FAULT!

 **Natsu:** Luuucyyyy, you're hurting my Feelings! :'(

 **Lucy:** :(

 **Lucy:** GOOD!

 **Lucy:** Im still waiting for an apology ya know :l

 **Natsu:** I'm sorry Lucy .

 **Lucy:** For-...? :3

 **Natsu:** breaking into your house

 **Lucy:** And-...? :3

 **Natsu:** eating all your food

 **Lucy:** which food in particular -.-

 **Natsu:** ...the pudding

 **Lucy:** you heartless barstard

 **Natsu:** i know...

 **Lucy:** -_- I'll never forgive you

 **Natsu:** Wha?! But I apologiiiised ∆

 **Lucy:** Hmph :1

 **Natsu:** I'm really sorry Luce :'(

 **Lucy:** If you were REALLY sorry you'd buy me more pudding

 **Natsu:** Do you really NEED more pudding? I mean, your getting kinda heavy...

 **Lucy:** ...

 **Lucy:** I'll never forgive you -.-


	4. Chapter 4

**HULLOOO! Thank you so much for all the support, i didn't expect so much so soon! Please leave a review, cuz that shit makes ma DAY!**

 **And enjoy the story :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Is JeRza cannon? (Jerza)- Facebook

 **Jellal Fernandez** tagged **Erza Scarlet** in a post

OOOO Erza! I love you so so SOOOO much! My heart goes 'doki doki' whenever you're online! \\( ^0^)/

 _4 hours ago •39 people like this• •12 comments•_

 **Millianna**

Bout time tbh

 _4 hours ago •16 people like this•_

 **Mira-Jane Strauss**

THE BABIES! (/°o°)/

 _4 hours ago •28 people like this•_

 **Cana Alberona**

Jellal! What a surprise! Who KNEW you liked Erza so much!? What will you do if your Fiancée saw this?

 _4 hours ago •39 people like this•_

 **Meredy**

Maybe he has finally gotten over it and his love for Erza has blossomed! ^_^

 _4 hours ago •25 people like this•_

 **Jellal Fernandez**

I will kill you all

 _3 hours ago •like•_

 **Jellal Fernandez**

Are you never going to let that fiancée thing go?

 _3 hours ago •like•_

 **Millianna**

Nope

 _3 hours ago •14 people like this•_

 **Cana Alberona**

Jellal! What's with the sudden change in attitude, hmmm? (O.o)

 _3 hours ago •like•_

 **Jellal Fernandez**

Meredy, how many times have I told you to stop hacking into my Facebook?! I've changed my password 12 times now! How do you even know it?!

 _3 hours ago •18 people like this•_

 **Meredy**

That's easy, I just type in erza1, erza2, erza3, erza4, erza5, erza6, erza7, erza8, erza9, erza10, erza11, erza12

 _3 hours ago •39 people like this•_

 **Jellal Fernandez**

SHUT UP SHUT UP THATS NOT TRUE!

And why'd it get so many likes ( -.-)

 _3 hours ago •like•_

 **Erza Scarlet**

uhm... /(/ /•/-/•/ /)/

 _2 hours ago •like•_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii.**

 **Imma try my best to get a new chapter up everyday, but I'll most likely fail so don't get your hopes up.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Natsu can sing?! (slight NaLu)- Texting

 **Levy**

 **Levy:** LUUUUUU CHAAAAAAAN

 **Levy:** OH LUUUUU CHAAAAAAAN

 **Lucy:** Levy-Chan?

 **Levy:** OH MY GSOH! SHE ACTULALY ANSWERED

 **Levy:** LU-CHAN LIIIIIIIIIIIVESAAA

 **Lucy:** Why are you texting me so late? And why are you typing in caps?

 **Lucy:** ...Did you go out drinking with Natsu again?

 **Levy:** nnNOOOPEE WAHT MAKES YOU THINKS THAT

 **Lucy:** Ugh. I'm going to have to scold Natsu for this...I specifically told him NOT to take you drinking with him again after what happened last time...

 **Levy:** LIGHTEN UP LU CHANS A PRATY POOOPER

 **Lucy: ** Where are you? I'll come get you and you can stay at my place for tonight

 **Levy:** LU CAHAAAAN WILL NEVRER FINDF MEEEE

 **Lucy:** Levy-chan please. I'm coming to get you now

 **Levy:** WELLL HOW DO YOU EVVEN KNWO WHERE I AM HUH

 **Lucy:** You're at the guild with Natsu and Natsu is apparently attempting to sing karaoke while you're dancing on a table

 **Levy:** HOW DID YOU KNOWQ THATF YOU MUST BE PSYCIC

 **Lucy:** I have my sources, see you in a few.

 **Lucy:** Thanks for the info Gajeel, as promised i'mma kick Natsu's ass when I get there.

 **Levy:** YOUU WAHT

 **Lucy:** Oops, sorry Lev. That was meant for someone else...


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**This is a part 2 of the previous chapter :P**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5.5: Natsu can sing WELL?! Part 2 (slight NaLu)- texting

 **Natsu**

 **Lucy:** Natsu? Are you there?

 **Lucy:** NATSU! Don't ignore me! :0

 **Natsu:** Eeeyup yup yup, I'm here. What's up?

 **Lucy:** I thought I told you not to take Levy drinking with you anymore? She's completely wasted! How much did she even have?

 **Natsu:** lol, hell if I know. Lost count after like, six shots of tequila

 **Natsu:** oh wait

 **Natsu:** That may or may not have been me

 **Lucy:** ...God dammit. Is there ANYONE sober?

 **Natsu:** Gray

 **Lucy:** Then lemme talk to him

 **Natsu:** Nah, he's busy

 **Lucy:** Doing what exactly?

 **Natsu:** Getting his ass kicked by yours truly at Karaoke. Aw yis


	7. Chapter 5 part 3

**what up peeps :0**

 **Sorry, that was...really cringey...**

 **Anyways, here's today's chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5.6: Go home Natsu, you're drunk (slight NaLu)- Texting

 **Luigi**

 **Natsu:** OMG LUCY I NEED TO BORROW TARAUS' AXE

 **Lucy:** Oh god. Do I even need to answer that? What do you need it for anyways.

 **Natsu:** Well, Gray just told me this awesome thing about Salamanders

 **Lucy:** Do I dare ask?

 **Natsu:** Their Limbs can grow back!

 **Lucy:** NATSU NO!

 **Lucy:** YOU'RE DRUNK! GO HOME

 **Natsu:** But if I'm drunk, won't it hurt less?

 **Lucy:** NATSU!

* * *

 **I would have made this a chapter on its own, but it was too short, so I made apart 3 of chapter 5, you can expect a chapter 6 sometime today :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hii! Thank you all so much for this amazing support! :D I didn't expect so much when there are only 6 chapters (so far, anyways)**

 **Anyways, renough of this mushy shit, let's get on with the chapter already! :0**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fiancée's and bath tubs (JeRza)- texting

 **Erza**

 **Erza:** Hey Jellal :D

 **Jellal:** Oh, hey Erza. What's up?

 **Erza:** Oh, nothing really, just wondering how that Fiancée of yours was doing. :3

 **Jellal:** My fiancée?

 **Jellal:** OH RIGHT MY FIANCÉE YES

 **Jellal:** Everything is great, thank you for your concern

 **Erza:** What a shame -.-

 **Jellal:** Uhm...anyways...we need to talk, Erza

 **Erza:** about?

 **Jellal:** you taking baths with Natsu and Gray.

 **Jellal:** I'm not okay with it, I'm afraid.

 **Erza:** If you wanted to take a bath with me Jellal, all you had to do was ask ;)

 **Jellal:** WHAT NO?!

 **Jellal:** I MEAN YES

 **Jellal:** Wait, um...


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm sorry I missed yesterdays chapter, here's some Gale to make up for it!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Pocket-sized (GaLe)- Texting

 **Gajeel**

 **Levy: ** Hey Gajeel :D wanna come over tonight?

 **Gajeel:** Long day at work. Too tired

 **Levy:** ...

 **Levy:** Ah! I can't reach the book I want! If only there were a big strong man who was taller than me and who also could come over and help

 **Gajeel:** sucks to be a shrimp, I guess.

 **Levy:** i know right, I'm frinkin tiny!

 **Gajeel:** ha ha

 **Levy:** its like, I'm a midget or something! ...so tiny...

 **Levy:** i could probably fit in your pocket ya know...

 **Gajeel:** shrimp

 **Gajeel:** shrimp that's not fair

 **Levy:** but I could literally fit in your pocket though!

 **Gajeel:**...you could?

 **Levy:** Hell yeah, I could!

 **Gajeel:** ...

 _ **Gajeel is offline**_

 **Levy:** Gajeel?

 **Levy:** Gajeel?!

 _ **Gajeel is online**_

 **Gajeel:** Jesus Christ, open up already, its freezing out here

 **Levy:** holy shit you're at my window

 **Gajeel:** I'LL GET YOUR DAMN BOOK DOWN IF YOU STAY IN MY POCKET FOR THE REAT OF THE NIGHT

 **Levy:** GAJEEL OMFG


	10. Chapter 8

**Here we go again :D**

Chapter 8: Erza's drunk...again (JeRza)- texting

 **Erza**

 **Erza:** Hello Jelly baby~

 **Erza:** wanna see my heavenly body ;)

 **Jellal:** Um...h-how much have you had to drink, Erza?

 **Erza:** jsut one or too shots of tequila

 **Erza:** or seven

 **Jellal:** I see...

 **Jellal:** Maybe you should let Lucy or someone look after your phone for the night?

 **Jellal:** But uh, not to take advantage of your situation or anything, but could I, er, ask a favour?

 **Erza:** Depends on the favour -.-

 **Jellal:** Well...Christmas is coming up and I was wondering if I could have a picture of you to show Santa what I wanted?

 **Erza:** Oh, well I don't think you'll be getting any presents this year

 **Jellal:** What? Why?

 **Erza:** You've been a very naughty boy~

 **Jellal:** Almost forgot you were drunk...this was all part of your drunkness Erza, this conversation didn't happen, Capichè?

 **Erza:** Real shame, that is :(


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been a while! I was reading this amazing ouran highschool host club fic called 'just another girl' by weightless writer. I definitely recommend it to anyone who watched/read OHSHC. Anyways. Let's do this shit.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Natsu be jelly (Nalu)- texting

 **Luigi**

 **Natsu:** Yo Luce, whatcha doin?

 **Lucy:** Oh, hey Natsu :D Im just out with Gray

 **Natsu:** ...Out?...

 **Lucy:** Yeah, we went to see this really cute movie, but we kissed the beginning. Lol :)

 **Natsu:** YOU WHAT?! GRAY THAT BASTARD! WHERE YOU GUYS AT?! IMMA BEAT HIM TO A PULP FOR YA

 **Lucy:** N-no! I meant that we MISSED the beginning! So there's really no need to beat anyone to pulps, Natsu...'.

 **Natsu:** ...oh. Well it's not like it matters anyway...you kiss whoever you want. -_-

 **Lucy:** awwe, natsu, are you jealous? :3 you're so cute omg ^_^

 **Natsu:** I am NOT jealous! Or cute! Hmph!

 **Lucy:** Yes you are~ cute, cute, cute; jealous, jealous, jealous; some more cute, aaand some Kore jealous ^-^

 **Natsu:** You're evil

 **Lucy:** And you're cute!

 **Natsu:** I'm blocking you're number

 **Lucy:** awwe, I love you too! Xx


	12. Chapter 10

**sorry its been a while, I've been focusing on other stories so I'm afraid after this chapter I'll be putting this story on hold for a while.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dont diss Natsu's scarf. (Slight Gruvia)- texting

 **Ice bitch**

 **Gray:** Fuckin freezing

 **Natsu:** Why the fuck would I give a flying rats ass you bitch ass pineapple

 **Gray:** You're not making any sense as usual

 **Natsu: ** if you're cold just go inside you twat  


 **Gray:** nah, I don't wanna see your ugly mug. I'll just wear the scarf Juvia gave me.

 **Natsu:**...

 **Natsu:** OH SO JUVIA'S SCARF BETTER THAN MY SCARF

 **Gray:** what?

 **Natsu:** THAT SCARF WAS GIVEN TO ME BY A DRAGON

 **Gray:** ok...

 **Natsu:** IT EVEN SAVED MY LIFE ONE TIME

 **Gray:** Natsu...

 **Natsu:** AND YOU'D RATHER HAVE HERS

 **Natsu:** REALLY GRAY?

 **Natsu: ** REALLY?!

 **Natsu: ** WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOU STRIPPING BASTARD

 **Natsu:** Gray?

 **Natsu:** Gray?

 **Natsu:** GRAY?

 **Gray:** So you want me to have your scarf?

 **Natsu:** NUUUUUU


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay, okay, I know it's been ages. Thanks for waiting if you did, and no biggie if you didn't ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 10: Frozen (no ship)- Facebook

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Let it go, let it go!

Cant hold it back anymore!

 _2 hours ago •5 people like this• •6 comments•_

 **Laxus Dreyar**

Did you seriously just post a part of that dumb Frozen's song?

 _2 hours ago •like•_

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Did you seriously just admit to listening to 'that dumb song', AND watching the Frozen movie? A.K.A one of the girliest movies of all time?

 _1 hour ago •14 people like this•_

 **Laxus Dreyar**

Didn't you just admit to it aswell?

 _47 minutes ago •14 people like this•_

 **Natsu Dragneel**

...

 _44 minutes ago •20 people like this•_

 **Laxus Dreyar**

...

 _30 minutes ago •19 people like this•_

 **Laxus Dreyar**

Let's agree to delete this post and never speak of this again.

 _21 minutes ago •21 people like this•_

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Agreed.

 _16 minutes ago •20 people like this•_

 **Asuka Connell**

butt hasnt every body seen this all ready?

and i love that movie ^-^

 _2 minutes ago •like•_

 **Laxus Dreyar**

Go do your homework ya lil runt.

 _1 minute ago •like•_

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Who said you could have a Facebook account at your age anyways?!

 _1 minute ago •like•_

 **Asuka Connell**

...

 _Just now •like•_

 **Asuka Connell**

lets agree too delete this post and never talk about it again

 _Just now •like•_

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Agreed.

 _Just now •like•_

 **Laxus Dreyar**

She's learning.

 _Just now •like•_


	14. Chapter 12

**Yo yo homie jo ^-^ I'm back at it again with another update :0 this one's super short though so I'm doing another two in one like the first chapter :) enjoy \\(^_^)/**

* * *

Chapter 12: Confession?! :0 (GaLe/GajEvy) - Texting

 **Shrimp**

 **Gajeel:** Hey so I'm kinda into you? I wasn't gonna say anything but Lily said I should tell you.

 **Levy:**...

 **Gajeel:** Shrimp?

 **Levy:** Sorry can you just hold on one sec.

 **Gajeel:** Uh sure I guess, why?

 **Levy:** Lucy's not replying to my texts I needa spam her some more.

 **Gajeel:** What does she have to with this?

 **Levy:** She has to tell me what the hell I'm supposed to say

* * *

Chapter 12.5: Back to school (no ship) - Facebook

 **Biska Connell**

Asuka starts school soon! She grew up so fast. :)

 _2 hours ago •20 people like this•_

 **Erza Scarlett**

Aww, make sure you post a picture of her in her uniform!

 _1 hour ago •16 people like this• •1 reply•_

 **Biska Connell** to **Erza Scarlett**

Will do ^_^

 _57 minutes ago •16 people like this•_

 **Alzack Connell** mentioned **Macao** **Conbolt** in a comment

Macao, doesn't Romeo go back to school aswell?

 _45 minutes ago •16 people like this• •1 reply•_

 **Macao Conbolt** to **Alzack Connell**

Sure does :) I've already asked him to look after Asuka when she gets there, I'm sure Wendy will aswell.

 _43 minutes ago •18 people like this• •1 reply•_

 **Lucy Heartfilia to Macao Conbolt**

Aw, that's sweet. I heard him and Wendy are in the same class this year, are they excited to go back?

 _39 minutes ago •19 people like this• •2 replies•_

 **Romeo Conbolt** to **Lucy Heartfilia**

No

 _39 minutes ago •22 people like this•_

 **Macao Conbolt** to **Lucy Heartfilia**

I found him and Wendy lying on the street earlier holding up signs to the drivers going past;;

 _38 minutes ago •20 people like this• •1 reply•_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** to **Macao Conbolt**

Oh;; What did the signs say?

 _35 minutes ago •17 people like this.• •1 reply•_

 **Wendy Marvell** to **Lucy Heartfilia**

"Dear drivers: don't ask questions and hit us at full speed please".

 _30 minutes ago •24 people like this•_


	15. Chapter 13

**Wooooaoaooahhhh more than one chapter in a month, whattt? Also to Ligersrcool who said that they could see Wendy enjoying school, I would agree with you but then again no I wouldn't cuz nobody likes school what's wrong with you I'm joking please don't leave**

* * *

Chapter 13: LIKE A VIRGIN (Slight JeRza and NaLu) - texting

 **Group chat**

 **Levy:** GUYS SEND HELP I CAN HEAR ERZA AND JELLAL GETTING IT ON UPSTAIRS

 **Levy:** WHY OH WHY DID I PICK THE ROOM UNDER ERZA'S T^T

 **Juvia:** Juvia wishes her and Grey-Sama can 'get it on' one day. +_+

 **Lucy:** Oh Christ

 **Juvia:** ArE yOu JeAlOuS tHaT hE's In My FaNtAsIeS aNd NoT yOuRs?

 **Lucy:** Um...no?

 **Grey:** Oh Christ

 **Levy:** GUYS FOCUS

 **Natsu:** Just blast the song "Like a Virgin" as loud as you can.

 **Lucy:** Natsu it's 2:48 AM

 **Levy:** And I don't want to wake anyone else up

 **Grey:** Fucking idiot

 **Juvia:** Juvia agrees with Grey-Sama

 **Lucy:** That was uncalled for;;

 **Natsu:** LIKE A VIRGINN

 **Lucy:** NATSU NO

 **Natsu:** TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIIIME

 **Levy:** MAKE IT STOP

 **Natsu:** LIKE A VIIIIIIIIIRGIINNN

 **Grey:** I'll fucking kick you out the chat

 **Natsu:** ;-;

 **Lucy:** Don't you dare-

 **Natsu:** WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS

 ** _Natsu_** _was kicked by_ ** _Grey_**

 **Levy:** Thanks Grey

 **Juvia:** Yes, thank you Grey-Sama

 **Grey:** ur welcome

 **Lucy:** GUYS HE'S AT MY WINDOW

 **Levy:** What?!

 **Lucy:** HOLY SHIT HE BROKE IT

 **Lucy:** HE'S TRYNA GET MY PHONKSWJJSJSJSKSJSJSJDJJJJJ

 **Grey:** Oh Christ

 **Juvia:** Oh Christ seconded

 _ **Lucy** added **Natsu** to the chat_

 **Natsu:** NEXT TO MINE

 **Juvia:** Juvia is done with this shit

 **Juvia** went offline

 **Grey:** For fucks sake

 **Levy:** Natsu, how'd you get to Lucy's house so quick?;;

 **Lucy:** Yeah T^T

 **Natsu** : cuz ice bitch said he'd kick me and I wanted comfort ;-;

 **Levy:** so you stole her phone?

 **Grey:** and broke her window?

 **Natsu:** but she always knows just what to say ;-;

 **Lucy:** You're paying for my fucking window, bigot

 **Natsu:** feeling better already :,)


	16. Chapter 14

**WOSSUUUUUUUP :)**

 **I saw an edit on Instagram and it was one of those "goodbye fairy tail" things and it nearly brought me to tears help iM NOT READY TO SAY GOODBYE YET**

* * *

Chapter 14: Brownies Yo (NaLu) - texting

 **Luigi**

 **Lucy:** Hey, I had a few of those brownies on the side they're really good! Did u make these?

 **Natsu:** Yea I did, it'll kick in soon.

 **Lucy:** What's gonna kick in

 **Lucy:** Natsu

 _ **Lucy** wants to voice call_

 _You missed a voice call from **Lucy**_

 **Lucy:** Pick up

 **Lucy:** NATSU!

 **Natsu:** The deliciousness! Lol

 **Lucy:** I wish I let you use Taraus's axe that time

* * *

 **Bit of a short chapter this time but it's better than nothing, right? RiGhT? Okay, I'm sorry. But I'm running out of ideas for this :/ if you have any ideas you're willing to share then please leave them in the reviews or pm me ;P**

 **Until next time :3**


	17. Chapter 15

**Ik a majority of the past chapters were inspired by memes (I'm proud of the 'like a virgin' one tho that was based off a group chat with my friends irl XD) So I'm gonna try and not do that anymore I guess? I have no ideas for this chapter btw but I have major writers block on my other story that I'm working on and I wanted to update** ** _something_** **so I'm just going with the flow.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A bad day for Gray (Slight GrUvia) - texting

 **Group Chat**

 **Gray:** Looks like no ones online I guess

 ** _Natsu_** _is online_

 **Gray:** Oh fuck

 **Natsu:** Yo yo ice bitch, whas' goooooooooooddd

 **Gray:** I hate you

 **Natsu:** *Breaking News*

 **Natsu:** I don't care (^-^)

 _Juvia_ _is online_

 **Gray:** Oh fuck

 **Juvia:** Gray-Sama +_+

 **Natsu:** I feel like a third wheel rn

 **Gray:** Shut up before I kick you out the chat again

 _ **Erza** is online_

 **Gray:** Oh fuck

 **Natsu:** What have we done now

 **Juvia:** That'sa bit rude isn't it? You shouldn't assume that Erza-san is here to scold you , she might not even be in a bad mood.

 **Erza:** What the fuck you guys

 **Juvia:** Juvia stands corrected.

 _ **Juvia** went offline_

 **Erza:** It's 5:48 am go the fuck to sleep.

* * *

 **Next I think I'll just go through old chapters and correct any spelling mistakes before updating again :) hopefully my writers block for my other story will be gone by then :)**


End file.
